Eyes
by Lime.Orange
Summary: I stare at her eyes blankly, and she stares at mine. SEDDIE/TWOSHOT
1. Part Uno

Inspired by my horrible haircut. -sobs-

**DISCLAIMER** - I don't own anything but the plot, yet again!

--

"I hate you!"

It hurts, listening to her say those spiteful words over and over. I wish she'd stop.

"I hate you!" she screams, her arms and legs thrashing about. "Freddork – let me go!"

I don't want to.

I just want to hold onto her tightly and never let go, as cheesy as it sounds, because it's true.

She flails wildly in my arms, looking for a possible escape. "What is wrong with you?" she demands, shooting me a deadly glare with her blue-green eyes. I stare at them blankly.

_Look into my eyes, Sam. Look into my eyes and read them._

"Fredward!" she continues to try pulling away from my stone-like grasp. She slaps my fingers, and I realize my nails must be digging into her skin. She bites her lip. "You're hurting me," she admits feebly, but I don't loosen my grip. I keep staring at her eyes.

Her pretty blue-green eyes.

They're blank, full of confusion. She doesn't know why I keep holding her, nor when I got so strong. The last statement makes me chuckle, but the stare remains.

_Read them, Sam. There's a message in my eyes and I need you to read it!_

She knows I won't let her go, so she gives up and glares at me again. The anger returns. "I hate you," she whispers with as much hate she can muster. My arms drop, and I frown. She watches me carefully, and I look at her with pleading eyes.

Please understand, Sam.

I'm_ begging _you.

"Just.. just go back to Carly and dream about your soon-to-be perfect future," she snaps. "Stop.. don't look at me like that!"

Just look into my eyes!

I love you.

_I love you._

I love you!

She blinks and nods before leaving the hallway. I'm not too sure what that could mean.

She'll never understand, will she?

--

His eyes are confusing.

They're a dark brown, maybe even black. They're full of seriousness and a deep emotion I can't stand.

Love.

Why is it there? Why is he staring at me with love?

I nearly gasp. He can't love me. He loves _her_.

"I hate you," I whisper meekly. He blinks and drops his arm, defeated. The love in his eyes is hurting me – they won't leave.

I want to scream out the words; _I love you too_. But I shouldn't, and I can't...

He deserves better than me. He could do so much _better._..

"Just.. just go back to Carly and dream about your soon-to-be perfect future," I mutter coldly, looking away. I wish I didn't have to say those words. My heart pounds harder and I squeeze my eyes shut to somehow ease the unbearable pain. "Stop.. don't look at me like that!"

I want to cry, because I can read his eyes like a book.

He loves me.

He_ loves_ me..

Please.. don't.

He looks like he wants to cry too.

I give him a small nod before leaving, and then I run.

Faster and faster until I'm out of the building.

Then I burst into tears.

--

They're complete idiots.

The love in their eyes is unmistakable.

She loves him.

He loves her.

They're meant for each other, and somehow they've found reasons why they shouldn't - because they're two, stubborn idiots.

Stupid.. stupid, stupid-

"Kiss her, Freddie! Just.. do something!" I cry, unheard on the other side of the door. I wish this peephole was larger.

And I wish they could hear me!

I can barely make out their words, but once Freddie lets her go, I want to slam the door down and smack some sense into them.

A frustrated sigh from Freddie, another from me. "Together yet?" Spencer asks. I shake my head slowly, watching Sam turn the corner and leave. Freddie stands and watches her with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow." he doesn't seem too bothered by it, but I am.

Maybe not. Maybe so.

Love wins in the end, right? It does, doesn't it?

I hope so.

--

**REVIEWS would be nice.**  
What do you think?  
Maybe this should be a two-shot?


	2. Part Deux

SO.

Thank-you to all who reviewed, faved and alerted this story! I honestly wasn't sure what to write when everyone wanted this to become a two-shot, but I decided to go ahead and here we are; enjoy!

Careful - this is almost twice as longer than the first part. Make sure you're comfortable before you start reading.. cause it's long;

--

Today had been a long morning. One of those days.. when you think everything's going to be all right, but you and I both know that's a load of bull.

I think I'm spending a little too much time with Sam...

Even though it was a Friday, school hadn't been any less bearable. Freddie and Sam had ignored each other all day, and even though the silence was somewhat pleasant during lunch and in between classes, it was still awkward.

One thought ran through my mind;

I have to end this.

I turn my head to look at Freddie, staring blankly at the computer screen.

Correction; I have to end this _now._

"Freddie? You gonna be all right?"

He shrugs. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

I almost laugh at how naive he's being. It's kind of sad. "Hmm.. maybe because you're staring at a computer screen.. and it's not even on, Freddie.."

He blinks, somewhat surprised. "Oh."

This time, I do laugh. Then I take a seat next to him. "It's okay Freddie. I know what happened last night."

"..last night? You mean.."

"Yeah. I watched you and Sam through the peephole," I admit, waiting for him to become angry. He doesn't, however.

"So.. I guess you know why Sam isn't here.. and why I'm staring at the powerless computer screen."

I nod, and he sighs hopelessly. "What should I do, Carly?" he asks, running a hand through his hair. I only shrug.

"I don't know.." I think, but give up eventually. "If you really love Sam, I guess you'd know what you should do."

He sighs, looking up at the ceiling. "I've tried talking to her.. and everything else humanly possible on this planet. She's.. she's... so.."

"Stubborn?"

"Yeah. Stubborn."

I offer a smile of sympathy. "You can't give up."

"No, I can't. I love her."

His confession isn't surprising, but it makes me smile to hear those words from his mouth. "Then do something about it." I urge, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. _Come on, Freddie, you can do it._

"I guess I should, shouldn't I?"

"You know the answer to that question." I get up from the barstool and give him another smile. This time, he grins too.

"Okay.." he reluctantly pulls his jacket on and makes his way to the front door. "Wish me luck,"

I smile.

He doesn't need to worry.

--

I stare at the empty cup in my hands.

Every last drop. Gone.

"Aw," I whisper to no one in particular. I slide the lid back on top of the cup and stare at it for a good, whole minute.

Nothing happens, but I didn't expect anything to. I slide back in my seat and think for a little bit.

Food.

Food was sort of like my happy place, but it's not working today.

I'm out of money, out of food and out of happiness. I guess I'm not really a happy person in general, but I'm usually content with what I have, right?

But this whole incident with Count Dorkula here.. I can't avoid him forever, and that's why I worry. But I could keep putting it off, couldn't I?

That's right, I could.

I'm too busy thinking that I don't even notice another drink held right before me, right in front of my eyes. It's full.

"Here," I recognize his voice right away. "Banana Blitz. Your favourite."

I'm tempted, but I'm not sure if I want to take it, so I just stare. Then I blink.

He sighs, setting it down in front of me. I look at my empty cup, and then my eyes trail over to the new one, completely full to the brim.

The sad thing is, I'm not hungry.

My stomach is twisting and turning, and my heart is pounding. My eyes?

My eyes stare at anything but his.

_I can't do this again.._

"Sam.. you don't have to talk to me.. or even look at me," his voice cracks, and he clears his throat. "but could you please listen to me?"

I don't answer. He continues anyway.

"Uh.. I guess.. I guess I should say it, shouldn't I?" he pauses again, looking at me with hopeful eyes. "I think.. no, I know this.." he takes another deep breath. "Sam.. I love you,"

I think I stop breathing.

He just said he loved me.

Fredward Benson just said he loved me, Sam Puckett.

Maybe every other voice in the restaurant must have gone mute, or I possibly went deaf - because all I kept hearing was those three words repeating over and over; _I love you. I love you._

I love you.

".. Sam?"

My eyes watch him blankly, the rest of me unwilling to respond. Half of me wants to hurl insults from his hair and his mother and the other half wants to leap into his arms and kiss him senseless.

I don't know what to do.

"Sam? Sam, are you okay?" he repeats with concern, but I don't react.

Then.. I blink.

"No!" I yell abruptly, loud enough to distract some of the other customers. "No, you stupid nerd.. you can't love me.."

I can't take this... I have to leave.

I have to leave_ now._

I get up from my seat and run for the door.

--

I can't let her leave again.

Not this time.

"Sam – Sam, where are you going?" I demand, following her right out of Groovy Smoothies. "Why are you acting like this?"

She stops and turns to look at me, letting out a forced laugh. "Why? Why am I acting this way? Are you crazy?"

"How, Sam? Tell me, how am I crazy?"

"You just told me you loved me, you stupid little nub!" Sam yelled exasperatedly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "You could've picked anyone to fall in love with, and you choose me!"

I can't tell whether she's upset or angry.

"And what's wrong with that?"

She stares at me, as if I was crazy. "Are you kidding me? I'm a criminal, a disappointment to everyone, a complete and utter failure and you fell in love with me?!" she looks like she wants to burst into tears. "What about Carly, you so-called perfect girl? Why not Carly?!"

Why not?

_WHY NOT?_

Because I love YOU!

"You can do so much better! You could.. you could go to university, graduate and marry some rich chick... and then have a million kids and live a happy life, like the pathetic nerd you are!" she chokes back tears, threatening to escape. "And I'll watch you be all mighty and successful while I go to jail and.. and-"

"Sam," I interrupt her. "I know I can do better."

She gasps, and then covers her mouth.

I can see the emotion in her eyes now. It's crystal clear, eating away at her soul.

And it's pain.

Then.. then, she bursts into uncontrollable sobs and looks away. "F-Fine..." I grimace and pull her towards me. Then, I wrap my arms around her waist, but it only makes her cry even harder.

A pang of guilt shoots through me. She looks so.. vulnerable.

"Don't t-touch me..." she snaps, pulling away from my grasp. "Don't.."

"No.. you don't understand," my grip tightens, though she can't do much in her teary-eyed state. "Sam.. you could do so much better than me too."

"What? Are y-you insane?" she asks incredulously, looking up at my brown eyes.

I smile. "Would you ever date a dork like me? Would you?"

She doesn't respond, but uses her sleeve to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know you don't love me.. but I just needed to tell you that.. that I love you, and I'll keep loving you no matter what.." and it makes me want to cry, knowing that it'd be no different from when I had 'loved' Carly.

But I couldn't help it but love her. There was nothing I could do.

Because I was _in love_ with Sam Puckett.

And I'm okay with it.

"Don't say that.." she whispers in between tears. "Freddie.."

I shoot her a small grin. "You don't have to call me that."

"No.. Freddie," she inhales deeply. "Fredward.. I love.. I love you too."

What?

What did she just say?

My heart pounds a little bit faster. I'm afraid to ask her to say it again. Did my ears deceive me?

"... you love me?" I repeat, and then I squeeze my eyes shut.

Please.. please please-

-I must be dreaming, because I swore she just kissed me on the lips.

And again. She kissed me_ again._

"Earth to Freddork? _Hello?_"

I blink and look into her eyes. The pain is all gone. She's back to her old self, her mischievous, daring, wonderful self. The one I fell in love with.

She smiles, and her fingers find their way up to my hair as she kisses me again. Her lips feel soft, and immediately I kiss her back.

"I love you." I whisper again, and that phrase repeats itself over in my mind.

I love you.. I love you..

I love you.

--

Reviews? Yeah. =)


End file.
